Mensajes secretos,Flores ¿una cita con Reid?
by Juna Izumi
Summary: Finalmente Hotch se anima a pedirle una cita a Reid ¿Sera lo que ansiaba escuchar?... One-shot AH/SR


Regresaban de viajar por un caso estuvieron 4 días en Iowa por el caso de un hombre que estrangulaba a parejas homosexuales.

La mayor parte del vuelo Reid se la pasó dormido, acomodado en el hombro de Derek y Aarón no pudo hablar con él y eso le molestaba. Rossi le recomendó que no se tardara mucho puesto que alguien más se lo podría ganar. Quien podría ser Morgan o Lila esta última lo llamaba constantemente.

Aterrizaron cerca de la media noche. Se acercó a Reid.

-te llevo a tu casa-Dijo Hotch

no es necesario, JJ pensaba llevarme -dijo Spencer

-deje el auto cerca de aquí, no aceptare un no-dijo Hotch y Spencer sonríe

-está bien le dire a JJ, Will vino por ella y pensaba llevarme a mi casa-dijo Spencer y fue hacia donde estaba la rubia para decirle que se iba con el jefe.

Caminaron hacia donde estaba el auto del mayor se subieron el departamento de Spencer estaba algo alejado del de Hotch a casi 30 minutos y a él no le importaba desviarse, no es que desconfiara de JJ y Will es solo que quería pasar más tiempo con él y a solas mientras que Spencer no entendía porque se había empeñado en llevarlo suspiro y paso su mano por su cuello se sentía cansado, ese caso acabo con todas sus energías, paso su mano por su cuello.

-¿Te sientes bien?-pregunto Hotch

-sí, estoy algo cansado y el hombro de Morgan no fue tan cómodo como para dormir-comento Spencer ignorando el gruñido de su jefe, mientras seguía moviendo su cabeza llegaron al departamento del genio.

-gracias-Spencer busco las llaves y se bajó del auto.

-mañana a las 11-

-sí, hasta mañana- Aaron se esperó a que Spencer entrara a su departamento y arranco hacia su casa. El castaño observo como su jefe arrancaba y subió hacia su departamento, su casera lo recibió con una sonrisa vivía en el 1erf piso.

-hola Spence ¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto la casera

-bien, no debió de haberme esperado-

-no es ninguna molestia Spence, ¿Te trajeron o tomaste un taxi?-pregunto su casera, Spencer es uno de sus inquilinos más queridos.

-mi jefe me trajo, ya vaya a descansar-

-lo hare gracias-beso la mejilla del joven y entraron cada quien a su departamento, Spencer durmió con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro le agradaba la cercanía de Aaron.

Al día siguiente

Había puesto el despertador a las 9:30, se levantó y se tomó un baño, opto esta vez por un pantalón negro, camisa blanca sin corbata y el chaleco del mismo color del pantalón, se preparó su café con mucha azúcar y una tostada, tomo su portafolio y salió del departamento, para la parada del bus cuando llego noto que su jefe no había llegado pero sus compañeras si.

-hey Spence buenos días-saludo JJ

-buenos días, ¿Cómo amaneciste?-

-bien ¿Ustedes?-

-bien pero al parecer tienes un admirador-dijo la rubia.

-¿Admirador?-noto el pequeño arreglo en su escritorio-¿Tiene tarjetita?-

-vino temprano el mensajero y no dejo tarjeta-dijo Alex

-¿No se abran equivocado?-

-al menos que haya otro Spencer aquí y no nos hayamos dado cuenta-dijo Garcia

-a lo mejor y fue Lila últimamente te ha llamado mucho-dijo JJ

-lo dudo el arreglo se ve sencillo-dijo Blake observando el arreglo.

-y Derek está saliendo conmigo-comento Garcia

-Solo queda Hotch o Anderson-

-Anderson tiene novia, pudo haber sido el jefe enviarlas mientras venia para acá-dijo Alex

-¿Hablaban de mí? Buenos días-comento Hotch mientras llegaba con portafolio en mano.

-Estamos adivinando el admirador de Spence-dijo Alex sonriendo al notar el rostro sonrojado del muchacho.

-ya ya que se quede así, de todas formas fue un lindo detalle- dijo Spence

-ups, creo que olvide decirle a la florería de la tarjeta -dijo Hotch y todas lo miraron

-¿Tú las mandaste?-

-si, vamos a hablar a mi oficina, por favor ¿oh hablamos enfrente de todas? –pregunto Hotch pícaro.

-vamos a tu oficina-se levantó y lo siguió, las chicas empiezan a murmurar.

-¡de todas formas se sabrá!-dijo García

Una vez en la oficina, ambos tomaron asiento, Spencer estaba nervioso y Hotch de cierta manera disfrutaba saber que el era el causante de esos nervios y no Morgan.

-¿de qué querías hablarme?-

-¿tienes algo que hacer el sábado por la noche?-pregunto Hotch

-no, nada, pasaran un documental que me gustaría ver pero es irrelevante ¿por?-pregunto Reid

-¿te gustaría salir a cenar conmigo? ¿Los 2 solos?- pregunto Hotch esperando que la respuesta sea si.

-claro, será divertido ¿ y Jack?-

-podría quedarse con Jesica y en caso de que ella no pueda le diría a J.J-

-claro ¿a qué hora?-

-paso por ti a las 20:00-

-me parece bien-sonrie y sale de su oficina esperando con ansias que ya sea sabado y eso que apenas acababa de empezar la semana.


End file.
